


I Remember

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: mind control</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: mind control

What can I remember, they ask? Anything about my actions? The sorceresses? Anything at all? Nothing, I want to say. Instead, I tell them this: 

"I remember how it felt when she took me. When I watched my body walk away and start doing things I could never imagine with me just two steps behind. I remember seeing my finger press the button, pull the trigger, take a hundred or a thousand souls. I remember the names of every last one of the people I killed at Trabia. I remember the wall, and the shackles, and Squall--oh Hyne, I remember--"


End file.
